


Because He's Mine

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Kageyama x Hinata (KageHina) 💙 One-shots that I wrote [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationship, M/M, Male Bonding, Slightly dark [just a bit], Thinking About Him, Yandere Hinata Shouyou, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I loved the most. I learned to live, half alive. And now you want me one more time. Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts. And tearing love apart. You're gonna catch a cold. From the ice inside your soul..'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama x Hinata (KageHina) 💙 One-shots that I wrote [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Because He's Mine

They were leaving as they headed back to Kageyama's place again. To get inside there, to be alone together for awhile longer. 

There's roses near them, which are tinted and shaded, fading into a crimson red color. A beautiful shade. Some crows around them too, with feathers of a raven black, falling to the ground. On that concrete they're walking on. 

They are alone now. It was night, dark and cold out again, like always. Honestly, they both loved that coldness on their pale skin. 

That night was peaceful. This moonlight shined down and illuminated them in a dim lighting. Lit brightly. While they walked. 

Hinata felt how warm it was with his green jacket on and his white hoodie under that. 

Although he really just wanted to feel warm with him again. 

They felt calm with each other. For a bit. 

Now both guys are thinking quietly about each other once more. 

Hinata thought about that warmth from Kageyama and how he wants to be closer to him. He'll probably ask this other male if he wanted to cuddle tonight. 

Kageyama thinks about how Hinata has acted lately, it was strange and cold, dark even. He had to talk to him about it. So that's what he decided on. 

He was loving that silence between them, it was nice. But he stopped walking and turned around now. He looked at him again. 

Hinata was standing there, with him, confused. Although he stayed quiet. He listened to what the other male had to say. 

Which Kageyama appreciated, secretly. 

Kageyama takes a deep breath, still staring at him, then he finally talks to Hinata. He told him what was on his mind. In a different way, not saying that he was acting 'strange' or anything like this. 

"Just now, I was thinking about you, and I've been wondering something. Well, earlier, when we were alone like this..you said that you wouldn't fall for anyone else.. But what would you do if I fell for someone other than you? Like in love." Kageyama asked him. He actually wondered what he'd say. 

It was like everything got darker around them, all of a sudden, even colder than usual out there. 

A silence between them that just wasn't alright. 

Until a familiar voice had broken it. 

"That's simple. I would never forgive you. Because you're mine." 

Kageyama felt his breath get slower, his heart almost dropped and his blood ran cold, taking away any warm feeling to him. His stare was on him, as he noticed that look in this other male's eyes. On Hinata expression. 

Hinata's brown eyes had darkened, faded slightly. That wind blowing, a chilly breeze, through his orange hair. 

"You are mine. Always. No one else's. I won't let anyone have you." he said to him, darkly. 

Kageyama breathed quietly as he heard that. He eyed him, unable to look away from those eyes. 

These eyes are different from how they usually get, when Hinata gets serious about something, they're darker than that. 

It's scary. So he was frozen where he was. 

Hinata got close to him, slowly. He walked over to Kageyama. Until he was in front of him. 

He reached out to him and touched the side of this other male's neck. On that white skin. 

Kageyama felt his breath had stopped, for just a second. He feels like he was about to be strangled by him, by this shorter guy. 

Although Hinata didn't do that. Instead he still stares at him. 

Hinata was quiet again. His eyes are on Kageyama. 

He stared at him, silently, into Kageyama's dark blue eyes that he loves. He puts his fingers through that black hair, these dark locks. 

After that, he wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck. He pulled him closer, into a hug. He was holding him. He feels warmer than ever, from that. He was loving this. He kept him close. Not caring about anything else, other than that. 

It was peaceful again as well, with him now, strangely enough. 

"..Kageyama." he whispered softly. 

"Hinata.." 

Hinata kissed him, a bit gently, before Kageyama could say anything else. 

Kageyama lets him do that. He's also kissing him, carefully. 

He knows that Hinata loved him. He loves this other male too. Even if now he knew that there was no escape from him, ever.. 

They pulled apart from that kiss, staring at one another again. In a silent way. 

"Kageyama, I love you.." 

**Author's Note:**

> 💜♥️


End file.
